At Sunset
by Lady Tazz
Summary: While on vacation with her best friend, Bella just wants to have a good time and soak up some sun. Angela has other plans for her when she notices that the hot lifeguard Edward is checking Bella out. When an accident brings them face to face will Bella let go of her past insecurities and live in the moment? AH/AU Edward/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**~Chapter One~**

Bella and her best friend Angela arrived at the beach and laid their blanket down in what Angela called 'the perfect spot'. Bella just rolled her eyes; she really didn't see why this spot was better than any other place on the beach.

"Damn, this sun is hot even this early. I can only imagine what it'll feel like this afternoon," Bella complained.

"Quit your bitching. Be happy that we're here in Myrtle Beach and not in Rhode Island."

"I wasn't bitching, just stating a fact. I'm not used to the heat."

"We both need this vacation and a little fun. It's time to move on from your ex. You know what I always say—"

"Yes, I do. You've said it almost a hundred times since we left home," Bella answered, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, here's a hundred and one. The best way to get over a guy is to get under another."

Bella sighed and lay down on the blanket. Thoughts of her ex, Michael, floated through her mind. She was tired of feeling sorry for herself, but being dumped for someone else cut deeply. Bella had really thought that he was the one. She pushed those thoughts out of her head and focused on being in paradise, far away from her problems.

After about an hour of sunbathing she sat up to grab the water bottle out of the cooler. She looked around and noticed the lifeguard glancing in their direction. Obviously, he was looking at Angela. No one ever noticed her when Angela was around. Angela was drop-dead gorgeous, with a killer body, and Bella thought of herself as just an average looking girl. She felt that her breasts were too small, and she hated that her body didn't really have many curves. At twenty years old, she wished her body was shapelier. Out of the corner of her eye she watched the beautiful lifeguard scan the crowd as she pulled her hair up into a bun.

"Angela, I think that lifeguard over there likes you. He keeps looking over here," Bella said, as she nudged her friend out of her sleepy state.

"Who? What? Where?" Angela replied, looking around as she sat up.

"Over there." Bella pointed just as he turned his head and caught her pointing at him. She ducked her head and blushed in embarrassment.

"Um, Bella, I think the hot lifeguard likes you," Angela giggled.

"I...I don't think so. No one's ever interested in me."

"Bella, stop it. You're beautiful. For some reason you've never understood that."

Bella shook her head. Angela just didn't understand because she was beautiful and men noticed her all of the time. "There's no way he would be interested in me. Just look at him. He could have any girl here."

"Yes, he could, but he seems to have his eyes on you."

Bella was happy when Angela dropped the subject. She adjusted herself on the blanket and closed her eyes. Images of the sexy lifeguard fluttered through her mind. She sighed as she pushed all thoughts of him away. Guys like him never went for girls like her. Bella couldn't settle her mind down and get comfortable; she needed a distraction.

"I'm hungry and I think I'm beached out for the day," Angela stated as she sat up.

"Me too. Let's call it a day and get something to eat. Maybe we can play miniature golf tonight or something."

As Bella and Angela were packing up, Angela poked her.

"What the hell, Angela? That hurt."

"Look! Mister hot-as-hell lifeguard guy is watching you. You should go talk to him."

"Have you lost your mind?"

"You need to live a little and take some chances.'

"Whatever."

"You're impossible. I hope he's working tomorrow, because you need to meet him."

"Why? We live states away from each other. Even if he was interested, why bother?"

"Oh Bella, you're so in need of a hot summer fling. When was the last time you got—"

"Shut up!"

Bella was seething. She loved Angela but the girl never knew when to stop pushing. Angela looked at her and just shook her head.

"You know the best way to get over a guy is to get under another," Angela said for the umpteenth time as they headed toward the rental car.

"Really Angela, your advice to me is to get laid? So having sex with some random guy will magically heal my heart and make forget about Michael?" Bella snapped.

"I'm sorry. I'm only trying to help."

"I know, and I love you for I but please just back off."

Angela nodded as they walked toward their hotel.

Bella wanted to hurt Angela when she was woke up the next morning to the sound of her yelling, "Get up, woman the beach calls."

"Christ, the ocean isn't going anywhere."

"I'm going to get coffee and some breakfast sandwiches. You'd better be ready when I get back," Angela warned before she walked out of their hotel room.

"You're impossible" Bella muttered as she got up and headed to the bathroom.

They arrived at the beach two hours later and Bella watched Angela select "the perfect spot" once again. It didn't escape her notice that today they were much closer to the lifeguard's perch.

"I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work."

"I think it's working just fine. Look, he's already watching you."

Bella turned and glanced where she knew he would be. To her astonishment he was looking at her. Their eyes met and she drew in a deep breath at his stunning looks. He smiled at her. Blushing, she looked away to find Angela smirking.

"Stop."

"He likes you," Angela sang.

Bella just rolled her eyes. "Just drop it."

Angela put her hands in the air in mock surrender.

The rest of the morning and well into the afternoon they simply soaked up the sun.

"Don't look now, but someone is checking you out again!" Angela giggled.

"Angela, just drop it already."

"Your loss. It's a shame because it does seem like he's interested in you."

"Doubtful," Bella replied but she sat up too, just in case. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him looking in her direction.

"Just go talk to him already."

"Not going to happen. Get over it."

"Fine! Then let's go cool off in the water," Angela suggested.

"Good idea. I'm hot and could use a refreshing swim."

The girls were having so much fun in the cool ocean, they hadn't even realized how far out they had swum until Bella looked back towards the shore.

"We should swim back."

"Yeah, you're right," Angela answered once she too realized how far out they were. "We're in the ocean after all; you never know what's beneath us."

"Christ, Angela, I never gave a thought to what creatures lurk in these waters," Bella snapped and then started swimming back towards the shore trying not to think about the movie Jaws.

"Race you!" Angela challenged, swimming past her friend.

"You're on."

Bella was swimming as fast and hard as she could to catch up with Angela, when she felt an overwhelmingly sharp pain in her right leg. She panicked, immediately stopped swimming, and began to tread water. Her heart pounded. The pain in her leg intensified. It was hard to stay afloat or call out for help. As she fought to stay above water her mind was racing a mile a minute. Is this it? Am I going to die and become shark food?

She risked a glance at the shore. Then a choppy wave splashed over her. With a mouthful of water; Bella began to cough and choke. Another wave crashed over her head and her eyes stung. She was exhausted and tried to suck in a breath to scream for help, but all she got was more water. Her vision began to go dark and her lungs burned as another wall of water engulfed her.

Bella felt herself being pulled onto something. She could feel the vibrations of the engine beneath her exhausted body. Relief flowed through her. She was safe on something and was moving above the water. Bella felt the machine under her shut off. Someone picked her up and placed her down on solid ground. She shivered when her back hit the wet sand. She could hear people around her and the sound of a soothing male voice, but she couldn't open her eyes. Her head was pounding. Her lungs ached and her throat burned. She tried to gasp for breath and coughed up salt water. Instinctively, she placed her hand over her throat before slowly opening her eyes; the first thing she focused on was the beautiful green eyes of the hot lifeguard hovering above her.

"Please, try to relax. My name is Edward, what's yours?" he asked while he checked her vitals.

"Bella," she choked out. She looked around to discover that all eyes were on her. She could feel a blush take over her skin; she hated being the center of attention.

"Nice to meet you, Bella."

Bella once again glanced around her. She was relieved to see Angela approaching with another lifeguard. "Bella, I was so scared."

"I was pretty freaked out myself," Bella replied with a shaky voice. Angela wrapped a towel around her and looked toward the lifeguard. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes, she is. She's swallowed a lot of water, but she'll be fine," Edward responded.

"Thank God." A look of relief crossed Angela's face.

"I'm Edward and I see you've already met Ben."

"I'm Angela. Thank you both so much," she said as she sat next down next Bella. "It's nice to meet you both."

Bella rolled her eyes as she took deep breaths trying to get her breathing under control. Leave it to Angela to use any opportunity to flirt.

"Bella, I'm going to pull you up into a seated position. Is that okay?" Edward asked.

Bella nodded. Edward wrapped his arms around her and began to pull her up. Bella felt the butterflies in her stomach go into overdrive at the contact. She gasped as his deep green eyes once again met her brown ones in a long gaze. He pulled her into a seated position and wrapped a blanket around her.

"As soon as you feel up to it, I'm going to take you to the first aid station where you can rest."

Bella nodded, very aware of how close he was to her. She noticed that Edward was incredibly beautiful; she liked the way it felt to have his well-toned, muscular body pressed up against hers. After about ten minutes, Bella stopped coughing and her breathing evened out. The four of them the first aid station where she could lie down and rest.

 **End Notes:**

 **I own nothing Twilight!**

 **Thanks to Elodie Whitlock and** **SassYNoleS** **for looking this over! You ladies rock!**

 **Chapter Two will be up Wednesday!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing Twilight!**

 **Thanks to Elodie Whitlock and** **SassYNoleS** **for looking this over! You ladies rock!**

 **~Chapter Two~**

Bella was relieved when the guys finally left and stopped fussing over her. She was happy that Angela stayed by her side. When the girls were alone **,** Angela started to cry.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I never should've suggested that we race. I should've looked back to check that you were still behind me," she sobbed.

"It's no one's fault that I got a cramp, it happens," Bella replied, hoping to soothe her friend.

"You know Bella, I'm positive that Edward guy likes you." Angela giggled through her sniffles.

"Well, I think Ben likes you."

"This little vacation of ours may be looking up," Angela replied and then smiled, wiping tears from her cheeks.

Bella laughed. "I guess it took me almost drowning to talk to him."

"You do always go about things the hard way."

They both laughed and then spent the next hour just talking. Edward and Ben took turns checking on Bella. She felt that they were going overboard. Edward told her that it was his job and he wanted to make sure that she was okay. He smiled at her, making her insides turn to mush. Bella was getting impatient. She was bored and hungry; she wanted to go back to their hotel. After what seemed like forever, Edward and Ben came back and pronounced her recovered enough to be released from the first aid area.

"Thank you both so much for…you know saving me," Bella blurted out.

"No one drowns on our watch," Ben stated, his voice full of pride. "Our shift just ended and we were wondering if you might want to go parasailing with us?"

"I would love to," Angela answered with enthusiasm.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think I've tempted fate enough for one day," Bella stated.

"You know, I'm really not in the mood for water sports today, you guys go," Edward replied.

"Bella, if you feel up to it, I could take you to dinner and show you around," he offered, looking deeply into her eyes. His gaze was intense and it caused the butterflies in her stomach to take flight once again. Bella just nodded, not able to form words when he looked at her that way. She looked towards Angela, who just winked at her.

"Sounds like a plan. Ben and I are going then, and Edward here will entertain Bella," Angela said, with a victorious look on her face.

"Go have fun, but be careful. I'm going back to the room to shower and change. I need to get the ocean off of me," Bella stated.

"You two have fun also. See you later," Angela said as she took Ben's hand and they walked towards the para-sailing boats.

"Do you want me to pick you up or would you like to meet someplace?" Edward asked.

"I guess picking me up would be fine. I don't really know the area."

"Just tell me what hotel you're staying at and I'll be there in an hour."

Bella gave him the hotel address before she set off to get cleaned up.

She felt much better after a long hot shower. Bella searched through her suitcase trying to figure out what to wear; she wasn't really sure what they were going to be doing. After trying on almost everything she had brought with her, she finally settled on a pink and white tank top, a jean skirt, and sandals.

Edward picked her up exactly an hour later. They stopped for a bite to eat at a seafood restaurant.

"Where are you from?" Edward asked, once they were seated.

"Coventry. It's a small town in Rhode Island."

"Have you always lived there?"

"Unfortunately." She let out a sigh. "I even attend college just a few cities away. I just finished my sophomore year and I share a small apartment with Angela. What about you, have you always lived here? How long have you been a lifeguard?'

"I've lived in the Myrtle Beach area my whole life. I've had my current lifeguard position for over a year now. Let me see, oh, I'm still in college because I've changed my major three times. I just didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. I just turned twenty-one last month, and Ben is my roommate. That's about it."

"Wow, you changed your major three times," Bella replied, stunned. She felt badly when she looked up and noticed he was pouting. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"Don't worry about it, I was only fake pouting. So, I'm going to guess you're nineteen?"

"No, I just turned twenty last month."

"Do you do anything besides go to school?"

"I work part-time in a café. My parents want me to focus on school so they wouldn't let me get a real job. I'm doing an internship with my father's law office this summer."

"That sounds exciting."

"Not really. I'll just be doing some basic filing but my father says it will look good on my résumé."

After the delicious dinner, Edward paid the bill and they headed toward his car.

"Would you like to go dancing? I know a great club."

"I'm only twenty," Bella responded.

"I can get you in, I know the owner."

"Sure, sounds like fun."

They arrived at the club and Edward ordered them both cokes and found them a table near the dance floor. As the night went on Bella found herself having a great time dancing and laughing. He caught her off guard when he leaned down and kissed her during a slow song, causing wonderful chills to run up and down her spine. She'd never realized that slow dancing with someone could make you want them so badly.

"It's getting late. I'd better get you back to the hotel."

Bella looked at her watch. "Wow, it is late. I don't want Angela to worry."

She knew that if Angela was worried she would have called her. Knowing Angela she could very well stay out all night. She just wanted to be alone with him to see where things would go. Edward paid the bar tab and they headed to his car. Before he opened the door for her he wrapped his arms around her, pressing her against his car.

"I had a great time," he said before he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

Bella was so overwhelmed with all the feelings racing through her body that she let out a moan. Edward took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and deepen the already passionate kiss. He pressed his body against hers and she could feel how hard he was. His hands started to roam up and down the sides of her body, causing her insides to come alive. He pulled away leaving her breathless.

"I've wanted to do that all day."

"I'm glad you did," Bella answered, her voice just above a whisper.

He smirked then placed a quick kiss on her lips before opening the car door for her. Soon they were in front of her hotel.

"That's Ben's car," Edward said, pointing toward it as he parked.

Bella was thankful that they were back. She didn't want the night to end, but she was unsure about inviting him into her hotel room. She liked him a lot but she just didn't trust herself because she was so attracted to him. "Would you like to come in?"

"I'd love to." Edward walked around his car and opened the door for her. They walked hand in hand toward her room. As they got closer Bella could hear Angela and Ben laughing.

"It sounds like they're having a party in there," Bella said as she opened the door.

They walked into the room to find Angela sitting on Ben's lap, watching a movie and drinking some beer.

"Hey, did you guys have fun?" Angela asked.

"There's beer in that cooler, help yourself," Ben added.

"We had a great time. After dinner we went dancing. How was parasailing?"

"I found out that I'm not really fond of heights," Angela replied.

"That's an understatement. She completely freaked," Ben stated jokingly.

Angela just laughed at his response.

Bella settled on Edward's lap as they pretended to watch the movie. About two hours later Ben suggested that they call it night because it was getting late.

"We both have tomorrow off. Do you ladies have any plans? We could show you around," Edward asked, pleading with Bella to say yes with his eyes.

Bella glanced at Angela to find her smiling.

"We would love that," Angela answered.

"I can't wait," Bella replied.

"Then it's settled. And we should really get going," Ben stood up and headed for the door.

"I'll walk you out," Angela said then winked at Bella.

Bella smiled at her. She knew that Angela was giving them some privacy to say goodnight.

Edward stood up, grabbed Bella's hand, and walked with her to the door.

"Thanks for a great night."

"You're welcome. I had a great time." Edward pulled her into his arms and leaned down to kiss her.

Bella's head spun; she loved the way he kissed. Soon their tongues were exploring each other's. Edward took a few steps and Bella's back hit the door. He pressed himself against her.

"God, you drive me crazy," he whispered against her skin as he kissed her neck.

Bella couldn't form words. Between his mouth and his roaming hands she thought she was going to die from sexual frustration. She let out a moan as his hands grazed her breasts, giving them a light squeeze. Her hands ran up and down his body and over his tight ass. She could feel how hard he was and she longed to touch him more intimately.

Edward pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm going to go now before things get out of control and I can't leave."

"Okay," Bella panted.

"See you tomorrow." He placed a quick kiss on her swollen lips before he walked out of the door. Bella closed the door behind him and waited for Angela to return. The girls exchanged stories before they went to bed. Of course, Angela had much more to tell Bella than the reverse. Bella wished she was more like Angela, outgoing and ready to embrace anything that life threw her way. She closed her eyes and thoughts of Edward filled her mind.

 **Thanks for reading!** **The last chapter will post on Friday!**


	3. Chapter Three

**~Chapter Three~**

The morning light shone through the window and for once Bella was up before Angela.

"Wake up!" Bella shouted as she bounded onto Angela's bed.

Angela groaned and smiled. "Look who is already up and ready. Could spending the day with Edward be the reason?"

Bella smiled. "Yes. I just need to see him, make sure he's real and that I didn't dream him."

Angela laughed. "Believe me, he is real and you've got it bad," she said with a smirk.

Bella threw a pillow at her and told her to get up and moving.

They met the guys at a nearby restaurant. Bella smiled when she saw Edward standing at the side of the building waiting for them. He was the most handsome man she had ever met. They ate a quick breakfast then set out on their sight-seeing trip. Bella watched Angela and Ben joke with each other. They were a perfect match. It sucked that they lived several states away. She also loved how Edward seemed to always be touching her in some way; either holding her hand, or putting his arm around her. They went to Milton's for a late lunch, one of the hottest restaurants in town. Edward asked Bella to go out on a date that night. He suggested a picnic dinner on the beach to watch the sunset. Bella knew Angela and Ben had already made plans so she gladly accepted. Bella hated that they needed to head back so soon because she was having such a good time. Edward kissed her and told her he would pick her up around six.

Bella and Angela spent the next hour just hanging out in their hotel room talking and getting ready for their dates. Angela helped Bella pick out her outfit. She slipped on her beige silk thong, forgoing a bra because the tan sundress had enough support with its crisscross front.

"You look hot!"

"I think you're a bit biased."

"Do me a favor tonight and let loose. Edward seems like a great guy."

"He is, isn't he? Ben seems very nice also."

"Yes, and he's sexy and fun. I don't plan on letting tonight go to waste. If you know what I mean." Angela giggled.

"You always have all the fun."

"You can too if you don't over-think things tonight. Just go with the flow."

A knock on the door ended their conversation. Bella laughed as Angela rushed to open the door.

Once Angela had left with Ben, Bella and Edward headed to a secluded part of the beach to have their picnic and watch the sunset. Bella gazed at Edward as he put the cooler down and pulled a blanket out of his backpack. Bella helped him spread it out and placed the basket next to it.

"Would you like a beer?" he asked.

"Yes, please." She was hoping a beer would help steady her nerves.

Edward handed her a beer as he began to set out all of the food on the blanket. Bella was touched by how much thought he had put into their date. He had made egg salad sandwiches and a cheese and cracker tray accompanied by grapes and some chips.

"This is perfect. Thank you."

"I wanted your last night here to be perfect. Now let's eat, I'm starved."

After they ate Bella lay down on the blanket and Edward lay next to her propped on his side, feeding her grapes. Bella giggled as he teased her with them. He popped one in his mouth then leaned down to kiss her, pushing the grape into hers. Bella let out a low groan of pleasure as his tongue met hers. There was no fighting it, she wanted him and planned on having him before the night was over.

After kissing for what felt like an eternity, their hands began to explore each other's bodies over their clothes, Edward pulled away and took a deep breath. "I think we need a break. Would you like to go for a walk down the shore line?"

Bella nodded. At the rate they were going she would have done him right there and then. "That would be lovely."

The two of them strolled down the beach holding hands while the conversation between them flowed easily. Bella thought nights like this only happened in movies. Suddenly Edward stopped walking and turned toward her. Bella looked up at him, confused. He wrapped his arms around her, looked into her eyes, and leaned down to place his lips on hers. Bella's stomach fluttered as she moved her lips against his. She sighed as his tongue licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Without hesitation she gave it to him and their tongues started to tangle. Bella's head was spinning; the kiss was so passionate and intense. Her body hummed as it came alive. She wanted more, much more. Edward slowly softened the kiss and skimmed his nose down her neck. Bella tilted her head back, giving him better access. He took his time exploring up her neck with his mouth until he reached her ear. "You're amazing," he whispered.

Bella let out a small moan. Her core throbbed, as his lips made their way down toward the edge of her sundress. She could feel how hard he was as their bodies molded into their embrace. Feelings deep within her body spiked. Her hands roamed down his back and rested on his amazing ass, causing him to groan.

"Let's head back to the blanket, the sun is going to set soon," Edward said, placing his arm around her as they walked down the beach.

"It's beautiful here," Bella said, in awe of the paradise around her.

They walked close to the shoreline with their arms around each other. The tide waters tickled their feet every so often causing her to giggle. It was a perfect night, not too hot, with just a slight breeze. When they arrived back, Edward opened the cooler and grabbed two beers, handing one to Bella. They popped them open and made themselves comfortable against each other. Bella drank a few sips and then glanced at Edward. She noticed that his blue eyes danced with desire and she was lost in them. Deciding to be bold and for once just let go and let her body have what it wanted, she placed her beer down and leaned in to kiss him. Edward's hands wasted no time and roamed over her sundress. Bella wanted him, and her body needed him. So, she mustered up all of the courage she could and pushed him down so his back was on the blanket. She licked her lips and tugged at his shirt, pulling it up and over his head then tossing it aside. She stood up and looked around to make sure they were alone. The butterflies in her stomach were in full flight. Taking a deep breath she unzipped her sundress and let it fall to her feet, standing in front of him in only her beige silk thong.

"You're stunning," Edward said as he pulled her down toward him.

She fumbled at his shorts. A wave of desire flowed through her when she discovered he had no underwear on. Bella slid her hand down his length while pushing down his shorts so that his hard cock was exposed. She gasped at how large he was. He was bigger than any guy she had ever been with. She wrapped her hand around his thickness, just stroking him at first. Overwhelmed with the need to taste him, she leaned down and licked the tip.

"Bella—"

She took him into her mouth inch by inch.

"Fuck, your mouth is heaven."

She sucked him harder and faster with each pass amazed at how turned she was getting by his moans and groans.

"You have to stop, I won't last and I want to be inside you when I come."

He kicked off his shorts then he rolled on top of her. She let out a slight moan over the feeling of his body against hers

"God, I want you," he whispered before kissing her with raw desire, making her see stars. He trailed his mouth down to her breasts. He took his time worshiping them both, licking, teasing, and sucking. Bella's body responded to him in the most beautiful ways. She'd never felt this level of passion before. Her body was begging for his touch. His hand roamed down her body as he pushed her thong off and tossed it aside.

"Bella," he whispered as he took in the sight of her naked body. His hand slid up her thighs and then he stopped. "Spread your legs for me." Bella's eyes met his and she did as he asked. He smiled at her while sliding a finger through her slick folds. "So wet." Bella let out a small cry of pleasure, as he put pressure on her swollen clit. He moved down the blanket and settled between her legs. Bella thought she might pass out from pure bliss as she felt his tongue slide up and down her sex.

"Oh," she whimpered as his tongue explored every inch of her before he slid a finger into her heat.

"You taste amazing," he hummed against her clit causing Bella to arch her back and grind herself into his face. She couldn't think straight, her body was on fire. The things his mouth was doing to her were causing her to climb higher and higher. She cried out his name when she fell over the edge. Edward withdrew his fingers from her but his mouth never stopped pleasing her until the last wave of her orgasm was rode out. He sat up and looked deeply into her eyes, as he fumbled in his backpack. He pulled out a condom and ripped it open before rolling it down over his hard cock. Lost in his lustful gaze, Bella nodded her head, giving permission to his silent question. Edward rubbed himself up and down her throbbing core before gradually entering her, letting her body adjust to his size. Bella's body tingled all over; she needed to feel him fill her. She bucked her hips, causing him to slide deeply inside her in seconds. Bella cried out in pleasure as an overwhelming feeling of pure ecstasy swept through her body.

Edward pulled out and then pushed back in. Once, twice, three times. Their bodies found the perfect rhythm. Edward slid his hand down over her breasts, massaging them and teasing her nipples as he started to slam harder into her.

"Edward, God…feels so good."

"Your body is so fucking sexy," he growled as he pinched one of her nipples causing every nerve in her body to come alive.

"Christ," she cried out.

With a few more thrusts, Bella's body trembled as she found her release, triggering Edward's. They both fell over the edge panting each other's names. Edward collapsed next to her, removing the condom and setting it aside. He pulled Bella close to him until there wasn't even air left between their bodies. They lay in each other's arms, trying to catch their breaths.

"I have sand everywhere," Bella said with a laugh, breaking the silence.

Edward laughed. "Let's go wash off." He sat up and pulled her with him.

"You mean swim naked?"

"Yes naked, Bella. After what we just shared, how can you be so shy?"

"I just… I mean I've never skinny-dipped before." Bella knew she was being foolish, she'd just had sex with this man and was laying naked in his arms, but the thought of swimming naked with him made her self-conscious for some reason.

"Well, now you have." Edward picked her up and ran with her into the water. They washed all the sand off their bodies by splashing around playfully. Edward brought her close to him and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. Bella relaxed into his embrace. She turned her head and stared up into the colorful sky. She knew the odds of ever seeing him again would be very slim. She also knew that she would cherish each and every moment she spent with him. Bella looked up into Edward's beautiful blue eyes and smiled.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For showing me how beautiful Myrtle Beach can be at sunset."

 **THE END**

 **Thanks to Elodie Whitlock and** **SassYNoleS** **for looking this over! You ladies rock!**

 **In case you didn't know I own nothing Twilight!**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hope everyone has the happiest of holidays! See you in 2019 with an E/B called Vows!**

Vows

Bella's marriage is falling apart. After the sudden death of her best friend, Alice, and a vicious fight with her husband Edward, she knows she needs to decide what the future will hold. With a little help from her guardian angel, Bella sets a plan into motion to seduce her husband. AH/AU E/B


End file.
